Though I Can't Have You
by ThisIsLaur
Summary: Though I can't have you, I won't stop loving you. My pain is knowing I can't have you. A semi-clace one shot; possibly two shot. Song is Blame it on the Rain by He Is We.
1. Chapter 1

_You, got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you._

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._

_Does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_Maybe I'm alone in this,_

_But I find peace in solitude knowing,_

_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,_

_Would be glowing._

_We'd be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing._

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_Does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

* * *

"Izzy," Clary yelled. She stood in front of the Lightwood manor, pounding on the door.

"Clare?", Jace said. He opened the door to let her in. She smiled sadly and walked into the living room. "What's wrong, Clare Bear?", Jace said.

"It's nothing," Clary replied dismissively.

"Clare!", Isabelle groaned, enveloping her best friend in a hug. "I am so going to kill that dumbass."

"What happened?", Jace asked again frustratedly.

"That asshat Verlac broke our girl's heart."

"He didn't break my heart. He just cheated on me. I'm over it already," Clary insisted.

"No you're not! Obviously. I'll get the food," Isabelle exclaimed. She ran off into the kitchen .

Jace sat down in front of the TV and pulled Clary down with him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clare."

"It's not like you did it."

"Who was he even with?", Jace continued.

"Kaelie," Clary groaned.

"He couldn't do any better than Kaelie?", Jace exclaimed.

"Excuse me? He had better than Kaelie. He had me," Clary added.

"He's missing out, Clare Bear. You'll find someone else."

"You know, Seelie isn't any less of a slut than Kaelie. Just because she's dating you doesn't mean that she's any better," Clary muttered.

"What did she ever do to you?", Jace exclaimed.

"You don't even want to go there."

"Oh really?", Jace replied, "Because I think you're just jealous."

Clary's jaw dropped. "I just dumped my cheating boyfriend and you think you can tell me that I'm jealous of some fake blonde bimbo?"

"I'm sorry, you know that's not what I meant," Jace apologized.

"Whatever. Forget about it."

Will you watch a movie with me? I don't think Isabelle remembered to come back," Clary said pleadingly. Jace stared at her.

"Sure."

"Yes!", Clary whispered, "You can't back out, okay?", she finished. Jace looked at he unsurely. What had he gotten himself into?

"Why would I want to do that?", he asked.

"Because no one else has ever agreed to watch the 'Clarissa Fray Collection of Horror Movies' before," she replied happily.

"Horror movies?", Jace said without emotion, though he was cringing internally. If there was one thing Jace hated, it was horror movies. Not like he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"Thank you!", Clary said, wrapping her skinny arms around his torso.

"Anytime, 's what best friends' brothers are for, right? Watching terrifying horror movies," he said uncertainly.

* * *

"Which one do you want to start with?", Clary said. She laid the large collection of movies down on the hardwood floor.

"What about that one?", Jace said. He pointed to one of Clary's favorite; a movie titled When a Stranger Calls. It was an old film from 1979, starring Carol Kane. Clary could remember watching it as a child with Luke and not being able to be home alone for weeks after.

She smiled. "I love that one!", Clary replied. She took the disc out from the case and put it into the DVD player. She pressed play and the credits started to roll.

"What happens?", Jace asked Clary as she flipped the light switch down. Darkness flooded the room and the only source of light came from the television. Clary hopped onto the couch next to Jace. She was half laying and half sitting with her head on Jace's leg. Jace, who was leaning against the cushions, set his hand down on her.

"Jace?", Clary said as the last few names rolled across the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Get your hands off of my ass," Clary stated bluntly. He started to laugh and pulled her by her waist even closer to him. You know, so _she_ didn't get scared The movie started when the girl, Jill, was dropped off at the house where she would be babysitting.

"Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of chick flick in disguise?", Jace inquired.

"No! Just watch the damn movie," Clary scolded. The girl entered the house, where the parents greeted her and went on their way.

"I already think this is boring," Jace said, twisting Clary's hair around his fingers.

"Just watch it!"

The phone rang, and the girl answered it. "Hello? Hello?"

There was heavy breathing on the other line. The girl returned to the coach and sat down to do her homework when the phone rang again. She answered it reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Have you checked on the children?", asked a low voice in a heavy British accent.

"Sounds like you," Clary teased, ducking her head and looking up at Jace. He grinned.

"Jut watch it!", he mocked.

The girl hang up the phone by slamming it forcefully into the receiver. Jace laughed at girl's fright.

"What would you do if that happened to you!", Clary scolded.

The phone rang again. "Why haven't you checked on the children?", the voice questioned. She threw down the phone, looking around nervously and spotting an open curtain. She rushed over to pull it closed. The girl picked up the phone and dialed the police station's number.

"Hello?"

"I've been receiving some strange calls," the girl rushed.

"Are they threatening? Any use of obscene language?", questioned the officer.

"No, but he's watching me. He knew exactly what I was doing," the girl continued.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do for you. Make sure the doors and windows are locked and shut all of the curtains. If he calls again, try to keep him on the line for a minute. We can try to trace the call," the cop said.

"Okay. Goodnight," the girl said, reluctantly hanging up the phone.

Minutes later, the phone rang again. "Hello?", said the girl.

"Why haven't you checked on the children," the voice repeated.

"Who is this?", the girl asked, "Adn what do you want?"

She got no reply.

"The parents will be home soon. I won't be here any longer. You don't know where I live."

No reply.

"What do you want!", she cried. There was a long pause on the other line.

"Your blood. All over me."

She girl, now shaking with fear, still didn't hang up. "I'm leaving soon. My brother's going to give me a ride. Or maybe even the police," the girl bragged.

"You called the police?", the man exclaimed. She heard a click and the line went dead. She set the phone down on the receiver and went back to doing her homework, hoping and praying for the return of the children's parents.

The phone rang again and she answered it with rage. "Leave me alone!", she screamed.

"Calm down, it's me. The officer from earlier. Jill, you need to get out of that house. We traced the call and it's coming from inside of your house."

The girl, Jill, stood with wide eyes and a look of absolute terror on her face. She walked towards the stairs and took one step up. The door to the children's room opened slowly, flooding the stairway with light and she saw the shadow of a man on the wall. She turned around and ran for the door, trying to unlock the locks and get out as the man slowly trudged down the stairs.

"You okay, Jace? You feel really tense," Clary teased.

"This is a pretty good movie," Jace admitted.

The girl got trough the locks and swung open the door to reveal a creepy face on the other side.

Jace jumped and Clary started to giggle. "You're scared," she exclaimed, "And that's just the cop!"

As it turns out, the kids had been killed just moments after her arrival. The killer made the calls using an old phone upstairs. The ending credits rolled and Clary hit the off button on the remote.

"That was one of my favorites when I was little," she explained.

"Of course it was," Jace muttered.

"Hey, boy, what's that supposed to mean?", Clary drawled.

"You've never been scared of anything," Jace replied.

"That's not true," Clary contradicted.

"Yes it is. You've always been able to talk to everyone. You don't have a fear of speaking. All of the years I've known you, you've never been scared of any movies we've ever watched. You've never been afraid of the dark," Jace stated.

"There's one thing I'm afraid of," Clary argued.

"What is it?"

Clary sighed. "I can't tell you. It doesn't matter. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jace said, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yes it is."

"Nope."

"Umhm."

"Just tell me!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're going to laugh."

"No I won't."

"I'm afraid that no one is ever going to love me."

"That's nothing to be afraid of, Clare. Isabelle loves you. I love you. As much as I hate him, Simon loves you. Alec loves you. Jonathan loves you. Luke loves you. Jocelyn loves you. Must I keep going?", Jace replied.

"That's not what I mean. I mean no one's ever going to fall in love with me," Clary continued.

"You just have to find the right person."

_I already did. _

"You're beautiful, funny, smart, and talented," Jace continued. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Stop! Stop saying that!", Clary exclaimed with a sudden bout of frustration.

"Call down! What'd I even say?", Jace said, confused.

"Stop lying to make me feel better!", Clary yelled.

"I'm not lying, Clare," Jace replied.

"Yeah, you are."

"What makes you think I'm lying?", Jace contradicted.

"Because if you really, actually thought that, you wouldn't be dating her!", Clary said breathlessly. She stood up blushing and before she could further embarrass herself, hurried to Isabelle's room. She barged in on Isabelle and Simon with their tongues down each other's throats.

"Simon, out!", Clary ordered. He looked at her unsurely, but did what she said.

"You okay there, Clare?"

Clary fell backwards onto Isabelle's hot pink bedspread. "Do you mean did I just tell your brother that I love him? You are absolutely correct."

_Though I can't have you, I won't stop loving you. _

_My pain is knowing I can't have you._

* * *

**A/N: ****Welp, this is a one shot/songfic inspired thing that I did because I finally had a break in my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it! If you're interested, the movie When a Stranger Calls is real and you can watch it on YouTube if you want. (The song is Blame it on The Rain by He Is We.) This could possibly become a two shot (Meaning: Extreme clace!) But only if I get enough reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start._

_I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart._

_From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,_

_And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

_I cross my heart and promise to_

_Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_

_And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._

_As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,_

_So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to_

_Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_

_You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,_

_A love as true as mine._

* * *

"Look what I found!", Clary exclaimed as she pulled out a disc from the box in front of her. It was the movie that her and Jace had watched three years earlier, as young sixteen year olds. He chuckled.

"That brings back memories, doesn't it," he replied. Clary nodded.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that Isabelle could get us all roomed in the same building," Jace said as he admired the room they would be staying in. Of course, Clary and Jace had the option of staying in different rooms, but where was the fun in that? Long story short, the couple had decided to move into the same room. As soon as the two beds were set up, they moved on to decorating their dorm. Clary's side was adorned with blankets, pillows, and picture frames in shades of every color. Jace's was a simple gray and blue, like his old room. Jace watched as Clary hung things from hooks on the wall and unpacked her clothes into the closet.

"Where should I put this?", Clary asked, holding up a multi slot picture frame filled with snapshots from dates, prom, and just everyday pictures of them together.

"Wherever you want, babe," Jace replied casually.

"I'm not doing all of this by myself, babe," Clary retorted mockingly.

"Put it in between the beds. Over the table," Jace suggested.

"Hammer please, my henchman," Clary exclaimed. Jace took the hammer from the chair and walked over to her.

"First of all, I don't even think you're supposed to be using a hammer. Second of all, what did you just call me?", he said, picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder. Clary crossed her arms stubbornly.

"A henchman. You know, a faithful follower," Clary replied.

"I am not a henchman," Jace exclaimed with mock hurt.

"Whatever, henchman, set me down," Clary said, bored.

Jace carried her bridal style into the hallway and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She inched her face closer to his. "Please set me down?"

She knew his one weakness and took advantage of if. She pressed her lips against his, sucking his bottom lip hotly. His grasp on her loosened at she wriggled to the ground.

"Ha, ha!", she called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall towards the door. She flew past some other students on her way out and kept running down the sidewalk.

She crashed straight into a tall girl carrying at least four coffees. "I'm so sorry, oh my god," Clary exclaimed. She looked up and saw a familiar face. "Oh. Never mind. It's just you," Clary said with a fake disappointment.

"Love you too, Clare Bear," Isabelle muttered.

"Looks like you need to go change your clothes, but I need to run!", Clary screeched. She was running out of breath by the time she reached the middle of campus. She stopped at a marble bench and sat down. The elegant black street lamp above her cast a glowing light across the grass.

"Damn, you've got lungs," Jace said in between pants. Clary smirked and he sat down beside her.

"We need to talk," Jace blurted.

Clary's face drained of it's color and her expression dropped instantly. "Jace, if this is about the henchman thing, I'm really sorry," Clary exclaimed.

"I'm not breaking up with you! What the hell," Jace muttered.

"Well people say 'we need to talk' before they break up with someone so please spit it out."

"I mean, we need to talk about us. Because I love you Clarissa Adele Fray, and I have never loved any girl other than you, and I don't plan on it unless things don't go to plan and we have a daughter instead of a son," Jace joked, but with all seriousness. "I know we're only nineteen, but I am one hundred percent sure that want to spend the rest of my life with you because I can't live for a day without you."

"So, Clary Fray, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

"What kind if ridiculous question is that? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would you even ask me that? You already know that I'm going to say yes a thousand times over," Clary exclaimed. He slipped the ring onto her finger; it fit her perfectly.

"I thought you would say no," Jace admitted.

"Then you're an idiot," Clary said. She scooted over closer to him and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"I'm your idiot. Now you're stuck with me," he said.

"Good."

* * *

"Why are you shaking like a wet chihuahua?", Isabelle asked Jace.

"If I was, it would be because I'm getting married in five minutes, but I am not shaking like an ugly little dog," he replied. Jace had been waiting for this moment since the day he put that ring on Clary's finger four years ago. They were both twenty three now, and out of college. Clary was working as a nurse in Labor and Delivery and Jace was top dog at a New York publishing company. Clary wanted to wait until they were out of college, but Jace wanted to be married as soon as possible. Of course, with the help of Isabelle, Clary got her way, claiming that they needed more time to plan. Jace couldn't say no to his soon to be wife. Speaking of Clary, he hadn't seen her in days. He hadn't actually spent time with her in what felt like moths. Isabelle always found a reason to steal her away; whether it was wedding planning, work, or hanging out with Iz, Clary was almost never home.

"Get a move on," Alec said. He pushed Jace through the doors.

He saw Izzy and Aline and Helen. Behind them was Maia and Jordan, followed by Jon and his girlfriend Allison. They were all standing on either side of the altar.

"Hurry up!", Alec urged him.

Jace started to walk. He made sure not to look at any of the faces on either side if him; he was sure he might throw up.

And then Clary was in front of him. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it. Her makeup was simple, but he could still see that it was there. Isabelle must have done it, or she wouldn't be wearing any at all. Her dress was very untraditional, but since when did Clary and Jace follow tradition?

It was long; well, as long as it could be on a short girl like Clary. It was made of a shimmery gold silk and was tight from the top of the dress down to right below her backside. The corset's material was bound together with a cluster of diamonds right above her left hip. After that, it flared out and hung loosely against her legs. Jace grinned crookedly and had to restrain himself from running the rest of the way. Clary smiled at him and his legs turned to jello.

She looked so beautiful.

He took longer steps towards her until he was right in front of her. He took both of her small hands in his.

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness, and for the way you always know how to make me feel importantl. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever," Jace started. Clary giggled nervously. She was dead set on not crying.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together," Clary recited.

"Do you, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, take Clarissa Adele Fray to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?", said the priest.

"I, Jace Lightwood, take you, Clary Fray, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Jace replied. He was proud of the fact that he had memorized everything in advance.

"Do you, Clarissa Adele Fray, take Jonathan Christopher Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?", the priest repeated.

"I do," Clary exclaimed. Jace smiled brightly and gripped her hands tighter.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

It was like he hadn't wanted to kiss her, at least not in front of hundreds of people. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she could feel the rapid, nervous beating of his pounding heart. He dipped her backwards and she flailed, laughing uncontrollably. "Let's wait. I don't want to do this in front of everyone."

* * *

They went through and greeted everyone. "Mom! Luke!", Clary exclaimed. They had been sitting in the front row.

"You look amazing, Clare Bear. I'm so happy for you," exclaimed Jocelyn.

"And as for you," Luke said, glancing at Jace, "You better take good care of her. I know how to use a gu-"

"Lucian!", Jocelyn scolded.

"It's okay, Mrs. Garroway," Jace said.

"You two go have fun. We will see you at the reception," Jocelyn stated.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Clary said. She hugged the two and moved on through the rows.

* * *

"We still have the reception. Slow it down," Jace exclaimed. Clary was basically clawing at the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't want to go," she whined.

"You're going. You have to dance with me, remember? And I have to make sure you don't get so drunk that you can't stand," Jace replied.

"Hey! I hardly even ever drink."

* * *

"I'm so tired. Carry me," Clary groaned.

"Whatever you say, princess," Jace replied.

"Henchman," Clary giggled.

"It's usually the princess and her prince, not the princess and her henchman."

Jace scooped her up like a small child and carried her to the car. "Where are we going?", Clary asked.

"On our honeymoon," Jace replied.

"That's not until next week."

"Surprise?", Jace said unsurely.

"Where to?", Clary said

"The airport," Jace replied.

"I mean where are we going?"

"I told you. The airport."

* * *

"Jace," Clary said, sitting up quickly. Her head was on his shoulder and he was staring at the seat in front of him with a pair of headphones on. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Yes?"

"I love you, husband," Clary said before laying her head back down.

"I love you too, wife."

"Attention passengers, we will be landing at the Charles De Gaulle Airport in a matter of minutes. Please fasten your seat belts," announced the flight attendant.

"Paris!", Clary exclaimed. Jace grinned .

"Can we visit the Louvre?", Clary said like an excited child on Christmas.

* * *

"It's even prettier in person," Clary mumbled as they entered their hotel, lugging their suitcases behind them.

"Welcome to the Hôtel du Louvre, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood," exclaimed a hotel worker. She was a small, pretty, blonde haired, and blue eyed girl. Clary guessed she was probably in her late twenties. "My name is Jemima. I can show you to your room," Jemima explained. They followed the girl down the hallway and into an elevator. "Your room is on the top floor. There's a wonderful view of the city."

"Thank you," Clary exclaimed. She unlocked the door and ran in. "It's so pretty."

"Jace, what time is it?"

"Around midnight, why?", he replied.

"Let's go to bed. I have to see the Louvre tomorrow," Clary said. She fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Jace down with her.

"I love you," Jace whispered. His breath was hot against her neck.

"I know," she said, giggling. He glared at her. "Kidding."

* * *

"This is amazing," Clary whispered.

"Not as amazing as you," Jace replied. The looked over at him.

"That was so cheesy."

"The museum will be closing in ten minutes," announced a voice with a heavy French accent.

"We'd better go," Clary said. He lead her to the door and opened it for her in a gentlemen like manner.

He took her hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Clary's brown leather boots pounded softy against the pavement and Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him. She straightened out her scarf and adjusted her sweater. "Look at the lights. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Clary said. He looked down at her. "Yeah."

Clary giggled. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Probably not," Jace said with a grin. They stopped under a streetlight in a nearby park. Jace pulled her by her waist closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled.

"Le beau couple est belle!"

They both turned to see a raggedy looking old man staring at them. Clary smiled at him. "He said, the beautiful couple is beautiful," explained a young girl who had stopped beside beside them. Clary guessed she was probably around the age of eight.

"Justeen! Dépêcher, venir," a young woman called.

"That is ma mère. Le beau couple est belle!", the girl called over her shoulder.

Jace smiled, looking down into her eyes. "La belle fille est ma femme. The beautiful girl is my wife."

* * *

"Jace, stop it," Clary groaned. "Put me down! I need to talk to you."

He continued to tickle her mercilessly. They had returned from Paris three weeks ago and they were in the process of moving into their new apartment.

He set her down on a box. "What's up?"

"Well, you know the beautiful girl that is your wife?", Clary said, quoting what he had said in Paris. He nodded slowly.

"Well, there might be a person inside of her."

"Finally! Holy shit, finally!", Jace yelled. He picked her up again and twirled her around, much more careful this time; as if she was a piece of thin glass.

"I thought you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset? What are we going to name he or she?", Jace exclaimed.

"I haven't though that far ahead," Clary said.

"How about Justeen for a girl, like that little girl we met in Paris."

"You know, Jace, my mom had a twin sister."

"So? You're saying that it skips a generation?", Jace urged.

"I don't know, but I can't be sure that we're only having one until the ultrasound."

"What happened to her?", Jace said.

"She was killed in car crash. I never met her. What if it's a boy?", Clary continued. "I like Christopher," Clary suggested.

* * *

"Isabelle, meet Justeen Joy Lightwood and Adelaide Hope Lightwood."

"They're so tiny and cute!", Izzy squealed.

Justeen and Addy were born on September 1st. Adelaide had soft blonde tufts of blonde hair and emerald green eyes, where as Justeen had inherited Clary's red hair and Jace's gold eyes.

"Looks like things didn't go to plan, Jace. Now we have three girls."

"Too. Much. Estrogen," Jace choked.

Clary hit his arm. "Shut up. Just wait until they're teens."

* * *

"Mom! Addy took my jeans!", Justeen called down the stairs.

"Addy! Give JJ her pants?", Clary replied unsurely.

"Jace, they're fighting again," Clary groaned.

"You can handle anything," Jace said teasingly.

"I love you," she muttered.

"I love you too. La belle fille est ma femme."

* * *

A/N: Soo this took me all day to write but I hope you liked it! This is the end of my two shot. The song in the beginning is I Cross My Heart by George Strait. Did anyone catch the TFIOS reference? Please review!


End file.
